Courage
Courage is the debut single by Glacial Lollipop. 'It's a pop type song. CD Information |-|Type A= #'COURAGE #Aishiteimasu(I love You,愛しています) # Kotae(Answer,答え) # Vendetta # |-|Type B= #'COURAGE' #Soar # # # Members Lyrics |-|Romanized= |-|Kanji&Kana= |-|English= "You gotta be strong. to rule the world." Heya! Nanana na nanana, Courage! Nanana nana nanana, Let's Go! Courage, rising up Worries are gone now Feeling brave, feeling strong time to change this whole thing around You ask me when or how? I say let's start now stop being afraid and live up to the game This is where a new life begins As the day begins, I tell myself Let's start the game Don't let life get ahead of me Today feeling is very empowering It's very amazing (You're telling me..) The power, It's feeling Is the only way to go Stop being afraid of the future It won't get you anywhere Strong feel is a good feel The world needs a lot of them The feeling that's inside release it now with all that might! Stand up for what Is right! I am different than other fools I know what I want to do if the worries in your brain hold you back shout out " No way you're taking me back" Stop looking at the past It won't make you last I am different now, can't you see? I have the courage inside of me conquer the world that's ahead of me Let's do it! Nanana na nanana, Go Courage! Nanana nana nanana, Whoo! You aren't scared, are you? Haters always try to bring me down Do you know what I did? I tear them down and continued my way With the group of my friends I realized I can get even stronger now then I usually am, I'm happy, yeah! The world will nag but I'm control of this game of life Hey hey! Hurray! One more step to reach success I am closer to the peak I am happy that I did this~! This is all me! All my glory and courage! The power, It's feeling Is the only way to go Stop being afraid of the future You won't go anywhere Strong feel is a good feel The world needs a lot of them The feeling that's inside release it now with all that might! Stand up for what Is right! I am different than other fools I know what I want to do if the worries in your brain hold you back shout out " No way you're taking me down" Tomorrow is where I break free and there is nothing that can stop me Free as I can be Following what your heart says Nanana na nanana, courage! Nanana nana nanana, you can do it! Nanana nana nanana, believe it! Shine it out! Baby, shine it out yeah! Show them you are not afraid take the dare and let it shine out! Shine it out! Stop being afraid! Shine! Let the light shine out! Your future awaits Shine it out! Yeah~! GO! Stop being afraid and let it all out you don't have to be scared just push it all out, Yeah! Feel the fear conquer it now! Nanana na nanana, believe it! Courage! Nanana nana nana,you can do it! Go Courage! Stage Info Appearance MV Trivia * The hidden meaning behind the song is to not be afraid of what comes ahead instead conquer it and move forward even to love yourself. * Lucia Espinoza is the one who reaches the note in the song holding it for five seconds. * The MV took place in Manhattan, New York Category:Chemmiechum Category:Glacial Lollipop Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wang Meng Yue Category:Fuyu Aoyama